


For Want of a Three-Way

by vigilant



Series: Let the Games Begin [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, For Want of a Nail, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilant/pseuds/vigilant
Summary: Sam had never imagined Yuri was serious when he suggested having fun with him and Flynn.Apparently, Yuri is constantly full of surprises.





	For Want of a Three-Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Want of a Nail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955917) by [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot). 



> so this uses the character Sam from Nightfoot's For Want of a Nail -- seriously read it it's fuckin great.
> 
> also i lost a bet LOL so here's this + it's part of the game nightfoot and I are playing at the moment. fun fun
> 
> also i didn't know what to put for a title :-)

Sam still wasn’t sure how in the hell this had possibly happened.

Granted, it wasn’t like they hadn’t discussed something happening before, but when Sam remembered it, it had always been like banter between them, something he’d developed after traveling with Yuri for so long. He hadn’t expected it to ever come up again, but boy, did it.

 

One moment he, Flynn and Yuri were sitting at The Comet, enjoying their brief reunion as an odd little trio with a relaxed atmosphere for once -- and the next he was sandwiching Yuri between himself and Flynn on the former’s too-tiny bed, one mouth aggressively devouring the middle’s while another hungrily scoured his neck. The air was hot and though none of them had had anything to drink, Sam felt a little hazy as Yuri’s hands squeezed his to welcome him closer into the mix.

 

Yuri squirmed and broke his kiss with Flynn as Sam ground against his ass, a shuddering breath tumbling from his lips as Sam’s warm hands gripped his hips and slid up his tunic, all while Flynn cupped his face and pulled him right back in, tongues aggressively clashing once more. The sight was oddly addictive, if not a bit jarring; he was watching himself and Yuri, really, even if he and Flynn were entirely different people. The way they worked in tandem with each other almost dazed him from the sight, although admittedly his pants were getting tighter from the up-close view -- that, and Yuri pressing back against him paid a bit of contribution on its own.

 

Distantly, Sam’s touch faltered with hesitation while Flynn greedily kept Yuri close and his lips closer; was it right to stay? Despite the minute responses and touches he gave to keep Sam involved, Yuri seemed awfully intent on sticking close to his lover, which reminded Sam all over again of the inward struggle he’d had over the past year and some change to get over the decision Yuri had made. Though he’d craved the sight of affection glimmering in those dark eyes and the soft touch of his lips, the sight of his bed-head in the morning...he’d changed. He was respectfully distant emotionally and, though his feelings hadn’t faded, he had kept them burrowed deep within himself to properly reaffirm a friendship with Yuri and Flynn -- even if it still pained him beneath the surface to see the way they glowed for each other. Having such an invitation displayed to him after the struggle he’d been through was, while tempting, still something that made him feel awkward and uncertain in the act.

 

Sam bit his lip, making a small movement to try and inch away to let them have their privacy -- before the bed dipped slightly and Yuri reacted, making a small movement as he pushed on Flynn a little and pulled away while breaking the strands of saliva connecting them with a quick flash of his tongue over his lips. He didn’t spare the blond a second glance as he turned to face Sam, pushing him back against the bed and straddling his waist.

 

“What’s the matter? You know you can join in; we talked about it,” he said between slow kisses up Sam’s neck, tongue sneaking out of each touch to make more chills crawl over his skin, more heat flush his pants.

  
“I-I shouldn’t…we shouldn’t do this,” Sam managed, his hands lifting to grab Yuri’s sides so he’d stop grinding against him; god, that was making it so much harder to focus. “It’s…”

 

Yuri lifted his head and gazed at him expectantly, although he didn’t seem annoyed; neutral, really. “Okay,” he replied simply, shifting to let him sit up. “You don’t have to.”

 

“Y-you’re not going to make me stay?”

 

“I’m not a rapist, last time I checked.”

 

Awkwardly, he glanced at Flynn, who shrugged slightly and avoided his gaze.

“I’m...there’s no harm in doing it,” he said. “If Yuri wants to, then I’m fine with it. I said that before.” Always eager to please. Had Yuri chosen him, Sam supposed he would have been the same way -- but the thought didn’t rip at his heart like it used to. Not since he’d come to terms with their status as friends.

 

“I don’t know, I just…” Sam fidgeted. “I don’t know if I want to go all the way yet.” Not in the sense that he was a virgin; he’d been with women before, certainly, although foreign to men...and that attraction to Yuri he’d had over the years had long since quashed any hesitancy about sleeping with other men. No, he was more...uncertain of his boundaries in this situation. He was attracted to Yuri, but...Flynn? He couldn’t be quite sure yet. He didn’t want to get in the thick of things and ruin the experience by getting uncomfortable (though he knew by now that neither of them would get angry with him for it; it just seemed...inconsiderate to do so if he had discomfort in the first place). “I mean…”

 

Both Yuri and Flynn glanced at each other before amusement flickered into Yuri’s eyes and he shifted to sit properly for a brief moment.

  
“Well,” he said, leaning back to give the blond his space, “if you want, you can watch this time and see what you like and want to do. For next time, anyway.” He winked playfully and Sam felt his face flush; next time? Was this going to be a regular thing? “And, of course, you can always join in.”

 

“I...suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try,” he mumbled, and he shifted backward to give them more space while Yuri turned to face his lover again, taking up the candle of making their interaction a show for Sam; that much was evident, from the way he cast a sneaky glance his way while his tongue slipped back into Flynn’s mouth as the blond pulled his belt from his waist, pushing his jacket open.

 

Sam bit his lip while the two undressed each other; while he still felt a bit out of place, he was warming up to the scene. It helped that Yuri was making it apparent he didn’t mind being watched, arching a little dramatically while his tunic was pulled off to expose his creamy skin, beautifully decorated with scars that Sam could only imagine himself running his hands over to feel delicate goosebumps rising beneath his fingertips with each touch. Flynn broke the kiss to trail down Yuri’s neck with a mixture of lips and teeth, pulling sighs and gasps from his lover while his hands roamed his hips, grinding against him with merciless strength, as if he knew Yuri was no delicate thing incapable of taking some fierce handling. Something about that thought made arousal flood back to Sam, and he fidgeted as Yuri cupped Flynn’s face and aggressively dominated the kiss, apparently too focused on that to worry about helping Flynn undress. 

 

Still, even with Yuri lacking in usefulness, Flynn managed to break the kiss long enough to pull off his black turtleneck after sliding his jacket off of his shoulders, pulling Yuri forward just enough to yank his pants down his hips to expose his ass. Sam couldn’t help but drop his eyes to stare at every inch of skin exposed to him; it wasn’t like they minded, anyway. Yuri’s long legs, sculpted seamlessly with the muscle beneath the skin, tensed and flexed like a work of art as they parted to let Flynn fit between them -- and Sam was startled to find himself swallowing with a dry throat as his replica worked his own pants open. There was something bizarrely captivating about Flynn to Sam, something that caught his heated attention in a way that any normal person would call narcissism. Sam had always known he was attractive in appearance, but...Flynn was somehow something else, something more. His eyes dropped further, losing all humility as the act of watching grew more and more heated.

 

Distantly, Sam heard Yuri’s bedside drawer open, and as the scrape of wood sounded in the room, he shifted to try and get a better view of what was going on. His initial assumption that things were moving forward was proved correct as Yuri snatched the bottle Flynn had grabbed with a playful peck on his nose, pushing him back and popping the cap off of the bottle. Yuri clearly wasn't expecting Flynn to retaliate, however, because when he started to carefully squeeze lubricant from the bottle, his grip tightened sharply upon being shoved onto his stomach on the bed and squirted lube all over his palms.

 

“Flynn, you fucker!! This is expensive!” Yuri pushed himself up onto his forearms with a glare back at Flynn as the blond smirked, clearly proud of himself in a form of mischief Sam rarely saw -- but admittedly, it looked rather charming on Flynn's face. Sam withheld a chuckle of his own, mostly because he didn't want to interrupt what was about to happen. He was all but on the edge of his seat now, watching what was coming all too eagerly.

 

Ignoring Yuri's muttering, Flynn leaned over his back and brushed his long, silky hair aside to kiss his nape while his hands slid across his skin. He shifted to allow Yuri's arm the room to move underneath himself while his knees shifted to hold himself up, and for a few moments, Sam was blocked from seeing what was happening as well as seeing what Yuri's expression read.

 

Somewhat impatient, he gazed at the wall of hair blocking his view until Yuri picked his head up again and inhaled softly, his next breath taut as Flynn shifted and exhaled against his shoulder. Oh.

Sam leaned forward slightly to watch closely. Yuri's expression twisted a little but his mouth remained shut, muffling any noise that dared to surface as Flynn started to move slowly with a gradually building pace. The bed rocked rhythmically as panting arose from the two of them, and heat swelled within Sam as a groan slipped from Yuri at last, the spectating blond becoming fixated on the sight of them.

 

Yuri was stuck relying on his forearms to hold him up because of his slicked palms, but that was just fine; Sam could see every movement Flynn made because of it, and his own breathing was shallow and thick like he were right in the middle of it. His hungry gaze swept over Yuri's beautiful form, from his furrowed brow and slightly parted lips to the smooth dip in his back where he arched each time Flynn thrusted deep; every movement seemed seamless to Sam, and it surprisingly didn't discomfort him to look at Flynn, either. The blond's hands were clasped firmly at Yuri's waist, gripping his hips roughly and pulling him into each powerful thrust as his teeth grazed his bottom lip, brows knitted together just as tightly. They weren't very vocal, but Sam found their breathy reactions just as enticing, each hint of voice that trickled into each hungry pant making his pulse spike and his restrained cock throb. He almost didn't want to interrupt this now.

 

As the pace intensified and Yuri finally let out a (strained, likely from trying to squash it) moan, Sam found himself reacting regardless. His hands slipped down to cup Yuri’s face and he was surprised to be met with enthusiasm as he pulled Yuri up, holding him steady and letting out an almost needy breath as their lips met, parting and clashing hungrily while Flynn's rough thrusting shoved them closer together. Sam was breathless in seconds, making an abortive motion to his pants and hesitating before Yuri slid a slippery hand between his legs and squeezed and a moan tumbled from Sam’s lips, a noise Yuri claimed without missing a beat. Sam's free hand finally moved to work his pants open and push down his undergarments enough so Yuri's cold, slick hand could grab hold of his cock -- but the touch was enough to keep him from pulling away, no matter the temperature.

 

Sam broke the kiss to suck in a gasp as Yuri's hand slicked along his cock with as much fervor as Flynn was going, his hips jerking to try and match his frantic rhythm unbidden and Sam’s eyes flickered up just enough to realize Flynn was  _ watching _ , and his cock throbbed harder as his tongue clashed with Yuri's.  It was too intense, too much at once, and he hadn't been touched like this in too long -- he stuttered a warning, pulling away from Yuri with a weak voice.

“Y-Yuri, I-  _ Yuri- _ ”

 

The male in question didn't seem to be able to hear Sam; as soon as the kiss broke, his head dropped slightly with his voice finally spilling freely, panting and groaning his urgency to his lover, who responded in kind until Yuri strangled a noise in his throat and tensed, squeezing Sam’s cock until his vision blurred and he came in Yuri's hand, following suit without any more needed stimulation. 

 

Panting hard as he sagged against the bed to sink into his brief high, Sam watched and listened as Flynn thrusted for a few more moments, matching Yuri's weak moan with his own muffled grunt, having just barely kept his urgent moan quiet enough to keep the neighbors at bay. 

By the time Sam recovered, his vision was still foggy and he shifted to fix his pants. Flynn was still taking sharp, heaving breaths interspersed with small moans as Yuri shifted to pull away, finally collapsing against the bed with an arm crossing over his face.

 

“That,” Yuri breathed, being the first to speak, “...wasn't so bad.” Sam mumbled his agreement as Flynn let out an exhausted noise instead of verbally replying. Honestly, it had turned out a lot better than when the night had just started. Either he'd been keen on getting into it to not be a square, or...he’d actually liked watching the both of them, not just Yuri.

 

Sam exchanged a brief, fleeting glance with Flynn as the other blond finally sat up, as if they were both sitting on the same level of understanding for the moment. Well, it was awkward to think about, but maybe it wasn't so bad.

 

“So...next time, how about we go to Flynn’s place?”

 

“Why my place? My neighbors are more sensitive,even if the walls are thicker. And you're kind of loud…”

 

“No one said you had to be on top all of the time. That was your choice. And I have more room on your giant ass bed, thank you very much.”

 

It seemed so...normal to sit back and listen to their banter like usual. Honestly, Sam could get used to their little situation.

 

Still…

 

Was it weird to be attracted to not only Yuri, but also someone who was technically himself?

 

“Sam? What do you think?”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh...wherever is fine with me.”

 

“So...you’re okay with doing it again?” Yuri seemed surprised.

 

“...yeah. I actually...enjoyed it a lot.”

  
...nah. After all, they were all just friends.


End file.
